


MagoSoph winter date

by PresidentShido



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Het, MagoSoph, One True Pairing, f/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido
Relationships: Magoroku Shido/Sophia Sakharov
Collections: My MagoSoph Trash





	MagoSoph winter date

Now. It continued as that distinctive festival. Their “date” one that the president kept bugging her to finally do. Something that could be considered romantic. They weren’t much of a dating type of people. Sophia especially wasn’t that kind of girl but he’d feigned. Magoroku savored the extent famously absorbed and comely attributes that came along with it. But with Sophia? Whichever would she crave to arrange for this above-mentioned engagement? What could go astray? Everything and everything. He rejects to recognize occasionally but he ordinarily makes misjudgments. Fumbling that one measure that would make him stumble uninterrupted to his hinges. Depravity almost.

A melancholy wintertime date that the Vice-President had simulated. Characteristic Sophia Sakharov. Even with this date, he was only awaiting to perceive more regarding her outside of work as well, hoping she would at least be dispensing some erudition about her figure. Despite not knowing much about her subjectively, such as her family, likes, and even where she’d lived. Even though the President did have assets to pretty much every single student portfolio. Sophia and plausible Kyouya-sama didn’t even hassle proffering him the mere realities here, as if she simply didn’t want him to see that knowledge. Sophia made have been consistently cutting and relentless, super ambiguous in quality but buried feathers he’d estimated she possessed enthralling redeeming qualities to her. Demystifying her a life.

She survived by being ruthlessly malicious. Vicious to the smear, momentous at the wire, and far too quick for her own good. Shockingly cunning for her own interest certainly. 

And he was nothing like her intense nature. But he knew nothing about her personal life, not a single thing but he knew she was living somewhere but where? Does she have any brothers or sisters? What are her parents like? 

He sprang to agonize surrounding each inconsiderable notion that there existed to despair encountering the contemporary material. He exhibited as if he was hewed down into brace significant divisions. Reciprocating preparation in his head the kind of things they could possibly do, planning as much as he could ahead of time. The one thing Magoroku steadily did was ensure he was suitably prepared for everything he heeded that was essential, much as he executed for the ABC Cup reflected the ABC Cup didn’t precisely go as he outlined. Generating his reputation to be squashed — losing most of his admiration from his fellow peers at his mistreatment of authority and self-indulgence — Along with the utmost of his mastermind dominance accompanying amidst it.

As perpetually, he persisted sweetening recognition to her stares and gestures. Precise timing. Streetwalker involvement. Consuming solely appointments identifying accommodations around the domain of Japan. Sincerely analyzing in the school’s comprehensive library on the faction using the laptops. He continuously kept scrutinizing, that is how he manages to get marvelous ranks in his courses. His father always thought that he was perfect and was expecting him to bring the crown home. But only that Magoroku withdrew home in unadulterated humiliation, cracking down in tears and condemning everyone else but himself for his erroneousness.

When was genuine participation to thoroughly declare to her? A course was one thing but absolutions? He demanded it to be flawless! The foolproof disposition! One with no chance for negligence, he denies to directly disappoint. He couldn’t conclude frustrating his current companion, can he? 

Gallows, his taunting partner abnormality from Darkness Dragon World was frequently tantalizing him from out of his card, deriding him for imagining too much and that standing with the female was merely procrastinating her down from what she endured. Inevitably his dependable buddy had more blunt reverence for Sophia than he ever did for Magoroku. It was explicit to Magoroku that even by beckoning her as “Big Sis Sophia”. A strange name to give her but arrogating his buddy was much younger then Sophia and Magoroku in monster years he’d appropriating. It explains his ominous and juvenile behavior. Not like the tan-haired wasn’t any less absurd himself.

They planned to go out just a few days beforehand. Conclusively, an unusual and feasibly amusing season has finally arrived, it was set during the weekend where they both had no duties to worry about. Or really nothing to disturb about, since the institution was permitted out briefly for the Christmastime altercation after tidying up the establishment has adolescents and instructors ordinarily did in Japan.

Obtaining unfailing that he remained sufficiently equipped and dressed to face the caustic cold that this winter had to endeavor. He'd periodically make sure that he was very well-kept and refreshed without anyone else mentioning much. Applying his cinnamon tasted clone and brushed his teeth repeatedly until they were fully white and shining along any surface. Combing his short tan-haired to make sure that he was. fully ready, allowing no strands out of place before raising his gloved hands and placing the dark green hat blanketing the top of his head. Next, he’d dawned a lush sweater shaded grassy garment. Both thick and stretched with warmness. Remaining perfect for the relaxing summer that he was missing. Underneath he wore his typical white-collar shirt and melancholy livery pants simultaneously with thick boot winter boots being high. Tucking in his pants inside the boots.

The clock was ticking, ever so deliberately. Painfully waiting for the time. His dress shoes merrily kissed the floor without much thought being placed into them. The faltering ticks cramming his ears as he went. It was stripped regarding time, belief had it, that he’ll finally meet more folks to stimulate with his plans. Magoroku stayed elementally systematized, eagerly anticipating for the clock to tick to the conventional timing, as continuously, he took over the lavatory the most. The time was drawing near and began to gulp.

**_Tap. Tap. Tap._ **

The vibration of heels ticking the tiles with miniature yet austere tapping had captured him off guard. Knowing who she was. Those taps had a special ring to it. A sound that only he could mesmerize and so he did. Her rhyming tones remain locked in his head dwelling seemingly rent-free within his mind.

“Shido.”

That voice. Her feminine voice vocalizing his name, relatively melodious in tune. He perked up by the din, observing his heart ricocheting a pulse in animation. The heyday was inaugural. It was positively occurring. unbelievable! He sucks in his breath, diverting to glance at the female in question.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes!” Nodding coarsely and sheepishly curling the end of his lips towards her. Impassively beaming as he swiveled to glance at her before he flicked backward in wonderment, sweat dropping at her lack of winter apparel. No bulky coats, no solid leggings to conceal her slim pale legs or gloves to protect her hands becoming frozen. He only stares in pure worry and horror. The white-haired simply had her elegant attire on and no protection from the extremely cold winter was going to offer them… Was she really planning on going out with him in just… basic ordinarily lavish dress, Long-drawn luminous cerulean dress with a stole encased around her enclosure? What was she even thinking!? No, no, no, he couldn’t allow her to go out, she could’ve got sick or worse! “S-Sophia!” He shrieked, hoisting his arms in fear, “You’re going out in…  _ that _ ?”

She raised a brow, seemingly being caught off guard by his sudden shout. Before almost huffing, her eyes lowered and so did her lips. She was clearly offended by him. Almost as if he'd just insulted their beloved master. Nearly annoyed. The key here was essential. “So that’s how it is.” 

“Wh-where’s your winter jacket and garments?”

“Home.”

“What!?” He elevated his cupped hands in hysteria, “Don’t tell me that you plan on going out with no protection from the snow! What if you get sick!?”

“That’s all right. I won’t get sick.”

“No, it’s not!” He was expeditious to repudiate that, “And you will, Sophia! I know it!” His hands began to shake further, “What if you were to get sick!? Who’s going to take care of you?  **_Me_ ** !”

“You worry too much, Shido,” She annoyingly dismissed his complaints. 

“Please, go home and change right away!” 

She annoyingly sighed, yanking out her golden bright buddyfight card. Closing her eyes as her typical mixture of orange and black. Her portal was created with her Disaster force. He comprehended that standard regarding portal anywhere, remarkably. Before she was capable of blocking it. His eyes broadened and illuminated with a definite intention, “Oh! Wait for me!” Reaching his arms out and flying inside, he managed to jump in her portal. She heard the sudden noise and hastily reversed her head to find the tan-haired already inside the portal. And with that, the portal naturally closed. 

“Shido!” 

Her eyes were raised in pure shock as her lips parted. Annoyed or irritated. Maybe both? She was more shocked than anything that he’d thought it was a great idea to accompany her inside her portal. It’d happened before but not without her knowledge or awareness. Or the time he shouted, “Don’t leave me!” and jumped into her portal without any second thought. 

Shido was a clown, at times. Book smart, having the top grades in his class and ranked among Aibo’s best students. Displaying how truly hard-working he was but still pretty dense and generally lack any common sense.  _ ‘I should’ve known he’ll do something like this…’ _ But Magoroku knew from her confused expression that this wouldn’t end well for him but he wasn’t afraid of her. 

He tensely smiles at her, acting as if he didn’t just do the dumb unquestionable thing like jumping inside her portal. She could’ve assassinated him with one of her many cards, preferably her “Berserk Gard” card she commonly always had on hand with her. Her preferred card. Or launched him out but she didn’t feel like draining her time on that. It would be tolerable for now. 

Instead, she kept going, and eventually, the gateway came to a conclusion, filtering them both out of it. Sophia landed softly on her mahogany platform while Magoroku descended on his butt with a large and sharp yelp in reply. Filling up the room. Murmuring in anguish as he finally hits the frame of the purplish flooring, “That hurts!” propelling himself off the platform. Rubbing his lower back in hopes it’ll get rid of the unforeseen strain. Raising himself off the floor, whipping himself down of any distinguished grime or gloom that might’ve seized on his lengthy dull green coating.

“Huh?” 

He hoisted his body from off the floor, gazing around at the new area and curving his head to a more salutary illustration of the contemporary expanse. Conceding his navy blue eyes to scrutinize the fashionable surroundings. A fresh location. A simplistic apartment that is decorated and furnished with light blue. A perfecting and pleasant muddle to glance at, he surmised. 

A comprehensive mattress rested in the middle, merely conveying up a lot of undesired reservations. Restraining a queen-size comforter and luminous sky-blue coverings with white tripping nearly sliver like simultaneously with the edges. More consequential than his foundation and more extensive for Sophia, he couldn’t help but gawk at the idea of sleeping in something similar to this kind of bed. Almost candied like drooling at the amount of comfort and warmth he’ll possibly reserve by simply sleeping on the bed.

He groused under his breath, “Is this your room, Sophia?”

“Da.” 

“Oh, it is?” He seemed surprised but not quite, “You have such a luxurious room if I do say so myself, Sophia! I could sleep in this bed and never leave~!” 

She halted her thoughts, converting her head to the side to glance at him. As her brows annoyingly pressed tightly together and arched ineptly. Pitifully glance at him almost agitated that he was going to do something. But what? It was Shido she was thinking about, he was often stumblingly with those noble raven close to knee-high boots of his and incompetent. Still the same ineffective and clumsy student council chairman she was required to sweat alongside with invariably. At first, her attitude was stoic, lacking tremors but slipped to a wretched stare at him, almost troubled from something… 

He essentially sulked at her prevailing expression. His brows pinched and eyes swelled, “What? Why are you giving me such a pitying look?” He couldn’t pinpoint the reasoning behind her emotions. Behind the contaminated flashing in her eyes. 

She commonly displayed her malicious and annoyance towards certain things, expressing abrogating sensations such as hostility and the necessity to maltreat others given as she gratified, through her eyes she saw him being punished as a way of deriving it. He deserves to suffer from his blunders, she appropriated. Maybe the Dark Core affected her mind in that way as well? One of the few emotions she casually publicized at him, only the disturbances that she transmitted towards the young president and no one else saw that pitiful glimpse flashing in her features.

Was she anxious regarding something? Regarding him? No alternative! Maybe she wasn’t feeling well? She did emerge shaken, nearly. 

“What’s wrong?” 

She achieved to be hauled by her impromptu undesired bewilderment towards him by his annoying worrying tone. His voice. Blinking, her lips ostensibly plunged following to their primary frowning before stoically asserting, stirring, “ _ Don’t _ touch anything. You might end up breaking something.”

“I understand.”

“Gesha-Gesha!” 

Mocking yet humble laughers satisfied the apartment from their skimpy taciturnity. A familiar tone to both of the males, he'd admitted.

Concentrated on that familiar mocking laughing appointing the apartment like a gust of wind shortly came. The common flashing golden lights and gusts of wind, his monster shortly was out of his card. His body was merely dark in color, pure deep black as the ends of his body dimming. Merely grasping his weight up by hovering in the air. Almost reminded the male as if Gallows was some species of ghost. Claws or rather almost fangs were clinging to the sides of his upper chest area almost exposing some sort of boned rib cage that humans have. While dawning a rather thick blood-red coloring cloak, attached to the exertions of his neckpiece. Viscous red-colored cloaked was swathed around the place where his neck to be, haphazardly trickling off his diminutive frame, that was loosely hanging from his frame below.

“It’s Magoroku. He’s going to mess up for sure and end up breaking something, gesha!”

Indignantly keening at his Buddy, scowling at the young monster, “Shut up, Gallows!”

She napped her head, charmed with his acknowledgment but made no resolution to shift her eloquence towards him.

“Why are we here anyway?” but no rejoinder ensued, yet. Puzzled he converted to lastly peep at the location he reminisced she stayed in. He cultivated a swipe at her, composedly being distracted, “Sophia?”

“What do you think we’re for?”

Stoically mocking him with that inquisition, telling him that she was, in fact, listening to him and his questions. Annoyingly and roughly clutching her access open and jerking the door wide to reveal the contents inside of the small closet-like area, causing it to click and slide down to the wedges. Lifting her hand inside and skimming through the many items, pressing lightly against her ghost-like hands. Deciding the most suitable articles. Uprooting out some clothes and throwing them carelessly on the bed.

“Oh!” Shifting his eyes, as his eyes merely settle down on the bed where she throws her clothes on, “That’s r-right! I forgot!” Bringing his hands towards the back of his head, casually rubbing his head with a soft chuckle. 

“Why did you even follow me into my portal?”

“Um…” He appeared alarmed, almost hesitant for a mere moment, “I wanted to make sure you were going to do as I said, and not leave me again.”

She didn’t react to him or make any sonance but he could tell she was heartening to him by her impromptu murk and moderately serious stare. Typically, he’d expected her not to give him any notable words after that. She normally did that often. 

_ ‘I should have realized that sooner…’ _

He hastily swung away from her gaze and settled his hands on his hips, glancing around her chambers once more as if he was looking for something. Something concerning this apartment suggested… affluent, almost meriting more than most of his belongings. Most of the things in the bedroom constructed it resembled as if it was manufactured with a remarkable description of libation. And he concluded that it was. A glass. It felt considerably ghastly to him, literally. He sensed a strange vibe as if he shouldn’t even be here. Everything from the stars to the steadiness of the foundation continued shrieking intricate and expensive to him. He recognized it felt disproportionate to be here, he wasn’t supposed to be here. 

“Your room… it’s quite elegant.” A soft murmur resulted beneath his steady breaths before bending his head to glance at the female once more. A reflection of intrusiveness within his eyes flickered towards her, navy eyes glistening with a pure perception of who she accurately was, “Do you have a wealthy family, Sophia?”

“That’s not important,” She articulated sternly as she gallivanted over towards her things, reaching down and grabbing the fabric and yanking the clothes. Keeping her clothes in her grasp before veering her heels. Of course, she was going to leave this to be as vague as humanly possible. 

His navy eyes surged towards her, never neglecting her build as his edges divided. Swiveling her head to glimpse at her, “Sophia? Wh-Where are you going?”

“Going to change my clothes,” simply walking towards a slightly open door, grabbing the doorknob, and utilizing the handle, pulling it open and entering the end. Magoroku didn’t find the words to speak further so he simply sat there and listened, unsure of what he should do next. The door creaking and locking closed behind him took him off guard, causing him to merely flinch back in mere shock from this. 

The room dimmed back to the mere silence, leaving him here to merely ponder alone. His beloved Buddy already made his way back to his card, leaving the tan-haired alone inside the small room. But this wasn’t just any small room, it belongs to Sophia Sakharov. Shaking those weird thoughts away, he’d shift closer to her dresser, being merely interested in the something from the toppings on of the fancy high drawer. A gleaming picture caught his gaze, leaving him to be enthralled with the frame. Being quite mindful of the glass, he raised his hands and took the picture frame that was casually resting there off the toppings of the shelf. 

He mused at the photograph as essentially he remained to inspect him as well. In the survey rested four characters in entirety. Sophia was on the image, aimlessly flaunting her undesired smile at the camera, she was near the middle. Sophia smiling!? Appears crazed to him, he never regarded her smiling or displaying any emotions of bliss before unlike you’ll figure her smirk and malicious grins but they weren’t joyous smirks. It extended unusually as if he was glancing at the receiver he simply wasn’t draped to observe with his own two eyes. Though, Sophia appeared much younger than the photo attended, roughly as if she was eleven or ten if he would consider her age in the photo. There denoted a distinct miss, much more youthful but she resembled annihilation to Sophia herself.

“Who is this girl? Sophia’s sister?”

Locking his gaze on his compact coded ruby cores, blood-red. Her father? He felt as if the man was threatening him through the picture itself causing shakes to run along with his shine in pure horror. The irrelevant photo made him quiver in genuine despair, trepidation clouding his illustrations. He persisted noiselessly and erect as he could, mutely swallowing his fears, dissolving on the interiors of his temerities as that unitedness photo that he regarded within his grasp formerly.

“This must be Sophia’s family!”

“Shido. What are you doing?”

“Ahh!?” Blenching at the unforeseen voice dwelling in the apartment, remaining awfully close to him. With his sudden jump, he desisted up losing his grip on the photograph, causing the picture he was gasping fully on to fall to the floor with a loud thump and creak as he veered to face the female, standing still has a statute nearby. Converging her structure once more to her signifying adorned conversely than before. He couldn’t help but be stunned for a moment, almost lost in time from this. Who was sufficiently clothed in a winter outfit; white-colored stockings, a white bonnet, and a feathery decorative luminous blue coat that has white ruffles along the edges of it. Good, she did end up listening to him anyway. The edge of his margins twitches to an effortless smile in retort. Only to moderately weaken in dismay at the racket of the frame subsequently collapsing to the floor with a raucous blow. "Oh no!" He screeched in concern, realizing his abrupt deviations. She was absolutely going to kill him or give him sheer hell. Trepidation swirling within his navy eyes. 

"Shido!" She groans slightly under her breath in anger as the end of her lips seemingly dips to a frown coldly towards him, glaring down at him, "Why you…!"

He gulped, as sweat casually pouring off his cheeks. Displaying some drops. The room was getting hotter. He wasn't scared of her, the only person that he wasn't fearful of. Oddly enough. More so he was nervously glaring at her. Unsure. Fearful. But of her. Something else. 

"I-I'm sorry, Sophia!" He sheepishly lowered himself, bending his knees to go and pick up the item. In hopes to help her, "I'll buy you a new frame with the money I have!" 

By this time she also lowered her frame to pick up the item, "Stop worrying."

"Huh?" He paused his movements to glance at the girl with ease, with wondering eyes. 

"You don't need to buy me anything."

He shifted his glance towards her further as she grasps on the picture frame.

"But…!"

She raised one of her hands and softly placed it in front of Magoroku, not touching him but close. Stoically doing so. He froze in place. She kept it for only a few moments before raising herself off the floor. And placing the frame where it legally was on the high drawer before she managed to glance at it. Without much of a second thought. She instantly grabbed his collar, "Let's go."

Provoking him to let out a precipitate yelp in surprise, as she rashly teleported them out of her quarters with her in his grasps. Annoyingly teleporting them to someplace else. He nearly stumbles to the floor, before catching himself. Favorably, this time, he wouldn’t let his clumsiness get the more meticulous of him. Not this time, no. She landly softly, simply walking out as she finally let go of him. He glances around the circuited immediate region. It was semi-dark but filled with Christmas lights along the poles near the edges of the metropolis. He investigated the expanse around him, striving to make some sense of what fraction of the city they were in. But a sudden notion that this was their first part of the date. The real date was starting.

“Come on, let’s go.”

“Sophia? What are we going to do?”

She interrupted, altering her border around to face him giving an unresponsive shoulder, “You planned this date, didn’t you? You should already know that!”

“Huh?” He recoiled in collapse but insignificantly correlates his eyelids and bob his head in a nod, “That’s right!” Simply brushing his head and chuckling tensely. Reacquiring his composer, disentangling his esophagus, “Now that you mentioned it, I do have a few things I have planned for today!” He reflected, darting his navy eyes around the area once more dramatically unreliable of where this position was as if it would mess with his superintendence, “Um… where are we though?”

“Where near the outskirts of Kastle.”

“Oh! You mean we’re only a few blocks away from the large mall?”

“Da,” She gave her typical drift in response. 

Letting out a deep sigh, as his body seemingly stiffened being displeased with the staggering crisis of events, “That means we’re going to have to walk, aren’t we?”

“Da,” She simply nodded again and stoically walked passed him.

“Oh! Sophia!” He arranged himself up from his swift sulk, eyes stretched, and spontaneously chasing after her, “Wait for me!”

The two managed to walk side by side in the nocturnal lit pathways being impersonated out before them. The two accompanied in insignificantly silence, simply relishing the winter flurry and Sophia’s pleasure of the lack of people near they were at the time. Really, she handled herself around people quite well, despite condemning being with assemblies of personalities she frequently was without remonstrance. It was her Master’s wishes and she would simply obey without any human thoughts of her own. Being cultivated to perceive hierarchies, processing seldom any unfettered conviction on her own but she didn’t appear to trouble much as long as it would make her Master satisfied.

The attuned air inflates the atmosphere as he’d readjusted his coat while letting out a deep and profound fresh of air to replenish his lungs. The firmament was merely downhearted and dismal. 

His eyes glistening with bewilderment, as he separated his lips from the mere excitement it proffered, “Wow, I never expected this to be so pretty around this time of day.”

“Da.” 

She didn’t bother to respond to him much. Keep an odd distance. Enjoying the peaceful dimly lit area around them, nice and calming. She was always so fond of the cold, the enjoyment. The fresh air being swirled around her frame. So relaxing. 

The breeze utterly thrived further—whisking absent endlessly. Arctic air swirling encompassing the void vacancies, sweeping through these tan coded locks, streaming within the strains of his hair. Withstanding the gusts stumble under his shirt, fondling his skin, prompting him to quiver and twitch. Being typically responsive, he never appreciated the cold. His essence stayed irritated, tingling with that genuine discomfort.

He glances over the female who was casually walking besties him. Stoically glimpsing at the stores next to her, not paying any mind to her male counterpart strolling alongside her in the open mall. Her pasty skin was stained in a delicate noticeable red, flustered by the crisp air and winter breeze. He’d made sure, even chasing after her to make sure she’d worn the decorous winter clothes. 

“Ah, why is it so cold out here!?” He started to bemoan dramatically wrapping, “I’m positive I made sure to check the weather before I allow you to pick the date, Sophia!”

“Oh? What is Kyouya-sama doing anyway?”

“He’s currently with Mamakari Megumi.”

“Mamakari Megumi?” He emerged perplexed by her information, practically resisting to gather that someone such as Mamakari Megumi who was associated for being brusquely distant, sneeringly bluntly sharp wits, and stoic at times while eradicating countless jurisdictions and not heeding regarding her grades to hang out with someone as influential and astonishing Gaen Kyouya. How did that even happen? He rightfully aspired to distinguish that, “Do You mean that rule-breaker in your class who hangs around Magatsu Jin? What does she have to do Kyouya-sama?”

She hardly shrugged, stoically grazing at the partition behind the tan-haired, “He… just finds her fascinating.”


End file.
